Prom Night
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Follow up to 'Girls' Night Out': Senior Prom has finally arrived, and Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle are looking forward to enjoying the night together. Riley/ Lucas and Maya/ Farkle
1. Getting Ready

_**A/N: Hey all! Like I promised, here's the follow up fic of 'Girls' Night Out'! The rest of this fic has been written, I just need to edit it and maybe add some more fluff to it somewhere. Hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it**_

"So, what would you like?"

Riley looked at all of the make-up Maya spread in front of her on her bed. Since it was prom night, Topanga and Cory (once Topanga made Cory realize Riley was no longer a little girl, but a young lady) decided to let Riley wear a little bit of make-up. At first, Riley was excited, but now she wasn't so sure. As she looked at the different containers, she realized she had no clue what anything was or what majority of what was in front of her did.

"Maya…help!" Riley said, panicked.

Maya couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Riles, you're too cute. Here, why don't you sit down and let me decide."

Riley brought her desk chair closer to the bed and sat down while Maya looked over the make-up pile and decided what would be best for her best friend.

It didn't take long for Maya to put a small amount of make-up on Riley to enhance her natural beauty. Maya picked up a handheld mirror from the bed. "What do you think?"

Riley took the mirror and looked at her reflection. She couldn't stop staring. "Wow…thanks Maya!"

Maya looked at her work. "Aww, look at my little plant. She's all grown up now. Just remember not to touch it; it's easy to forget that you have it on," she said as she began to apply her own make-up.

"Wonderful…that's going to go well. I know I'm going to forget!" Riley responded, dropping her arms into her lap.

Maya laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll bring along some so if you forget we can touch it up. Why do you think girls go to the bathroom all the time?"

Riley smiled. "Is that really why?"

"I don't know if that's what everyone does, but that's why I go so often. Farkle must think I have a thimble for a bladder."

Both girls chuckled. Riley left the room for a moment to grab her hair curler, bobby pins, hair spray, and hair ties from the bathroom. Once she returned, she began to work on Maya's hair. She pulled her friend's blond hair into a side ponytail. With the hair that didn't quite make the pony tail, Riley curled it gently, giving it some body. After adding some sparkles to Maya's hair, Riley hair sprayed it into place.

"Take it easy, Riles! Some of us still breathe air," Maya joked.

Once Riley was done with the hair spray, it was Maya's turn to work on Riley's hair. She pulled her best friend's hair back into a half up do, clipping it back with a starburst clip that matched the ones on her dress, and then loosely curled the rest of her hair.

After Maya had finished Riley's hair, Topanga knocked on the bedroom door and peeked her head inside. "Hey girls, Lucas and Farkle are here. You almost ready?"

"Yeah, mom. We just have to change. We'll be out in a few minutes."

Topanga smiled as she shut the door behind her. Both girls proceeded to change into their dresses and put on their jewelry, making sure not to mess up their hair or make-up. Once both girls were done, they looked at each other.

"You ready?" Riley asked.

Maya nodded. "You bet."

The two friends grabbed their wraps and walked out into the living room, and saw their men standing near the door.

When Riley laid her eyes on Lucas, she felt her knees weaken. He was wearing a white suit jacket with a teal blue rose pinned to his lapel, with a white dress shirt, no tie. On his head was a white cowboy hat, and he was wearing black cowboy boots to finish off the Texan look. _Perfect…just perfect,_ she thought.

Maya looked at Farkle; he looked very dapper in his black suit and gold tinted neck tie.

Lucas and Farkle stepped closer to their dates and smiled.

"Hey, city girl."

Riley smiled. "Hi Lucas."

"Here, I got this for you," he said, handing her a small package.

Riley took the package and opened it. Inside laid a matching teal rose that was lying atop some green fern. Small silver gems came up around the rose. Lucas took the corsage from its package and tied it around Riley's wrist.

Farkle also handed Maya a package. "I hope this is alright, Maya. It took me a while to find what I was looking for, and I think I got it."

Maya opened it and let out a small gasp. Inside was a corsage made up of a small cluster of orchids wrapped around a white and gold ribbon. Next to it was Farkle's, which was a smaller cluster of the same thing.

"How did you get these? They usually don't make orchid ones, and if they do they're so hard to find," she asked as Farkle picked up the corsage and tied the ribbon around her wrist.

"My father is friends with one of the florists in town. I knew your favorite flowers are orchids, and I wanted you to have them tonight. So he made this special for you."

Maya took Farkle's flower out of the box and pinned it to his lapel. "Thank you," she whispered.

Farkle nodded and smiled. "Anything for you, Maya."

After a few moments of silence, Topanga announced. "Who's up to going to the park for some photos?"

The group agreed, and made their way out.

After several Charlie's Angels poses from the girls, many group shots, and couple photos, it was time to head over to school. Everyone piled into the Matthews' car, and Cory drove them over. It was a short drive, but it was long enough for the excitement to build up inside each high school senior. It was one of the last school functions that they'd have as being a part of the John Quincy Adam school district. Every one of them had dreamed about the end of their year. And it was about to become a reality.


	2. The Prom

_**A/N: Decided to update this sooner. Hope you have been enjoying it so far. Now here it is…the dance!**_

Cory pulled up near the entrance of the school. "Here ya go guys, I'll be back around 10 to pick you guys up."

"Thanks, dad," Riley said. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and followed her friends up the walkway.

The group followed the decorated hallways to the gym. The gym was beautifully decorated. Small strings of lights hung from the ceiling, and streamers were draped from the rafters. Clusters of gold, red, and yellow balloons stood throughout the gym, and there was a large cluster hanging over the dance floor. At the opposite end, there was a large projection screen set up behind the DJ.

The four friends checked in and found their table. As more of their classmates began to fill the gym, the DJ started to play some music, and started the light show that was set up on both ends of his table. It wasn't long before the dance floor became populated.

When an upbeat song began to play, Farkle led Maya out to the dance floor.

Riley smiled as her best friend was brought out to the dance floor laughing. Soon after the couple was on the dance floor, Lucas stood up and held out his hand to Riley.

"May I have this dance?"

Riley blushed and giggled. "You may," she replied, taking ahold of Lucas' hand and allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

After a few dances, one of the teachers announced that everyone should take their seats, as dinner would be served shortly. And after everyone had eaten, the revealing of the prom king and queen this year would be made.

Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle weaved throughout the crowd and made it back to their table, happy to take a break from dancing.

"I can't remember the last time I danced that much," Maya commented, taking off her shoes and sliding them underneath the table.

"Neither can I," Riley agreed while she pulled her phone out of her purse. "Hey guys! Smile!" she said as she pointed the camera on her phone towards the group.

It wasn't long before their food was brought out to them. Everyone started to dig in and continued their conversation.

"So, who do you think is going to be the Senior Prom royalty?" Farkle asked.

Riley rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't want to think about that," she replied, folding her napkin in her lap.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it's the same every time there's something like this. Someone popular gets their friends to vote for them instead of thinking about who would be good for it. Then they go rub it in people's faces."

Maya shrugged and smiled. "You never know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, everyone's plates had been taken away, and their class advisor stood in the center of the dance floor with a golden envelope in her hands. Two other teachers were standing beside her, holding the crowns in their hands. Maya, Farkle, Riley, and Lucas shifted to face the dance floor.<p>

"How's everyone doing tonight?" the advisor asked the crowd.

All the students cheered and applauded.

"I'm glad! And I'm sure many of you are anxious to find out who will be royalty for the night, so I'll cut to the chase." The advisor opened the envelope and read the names. "This year's Prom King and Queen are…Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews!"

When they heard their names called, Riley and Lucas turned to face each other, both teens wide eyed. Lucas placed his hat on the table and stood up, took ahold of Riley's hand, placed it in the crook of his arm, and led her back out to the dance floor while the rest of the senior class applauded for the couple.

Maya pulled out her phone and started recording the couple's moment. The teachers placed the crowns on the students' heads and cleared the dance floor. The soft tunes of a ballad started to play, and Lucas started to lead Riley around the dance floor.

"So much for your theory," Lucas said in a hushed tone.

Riley smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I never thought this would have happened."

"Looks like you're more popular than you think," Lucas teased.

About half way through the song, the netting around the balloons hanging directly over them was released, sending dozens of balloons floating down onto Riley and Lucas.

The two didn't do much talking during the dance. Both of them wanted to savor the moment, the enjoyment they shared as they moved as one across the floor.

When the song ended, the senior class cheered for the couple once again. Lucas led Riley back to the table and they both sat down as Maya stopped recording.

"See Riles? You should never assume. I for one would think you'd remember all of your father's lessons," Maya teased.

Riley laughed. "Did you know?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah. Your father told me a couple of days ago."

After a few moments, a slide show was projected up onto the screen. It started with several photos of majority of the class in first grade, then the years began to progress as the show continued.

An upbeat song started to play over the speakers for the slide show, and the senior class decided to head out to the dance floor and make some more memories. After a few songs, Riley and Lucas headed out the back door of the gym and inhaled the cool breeze.

"It got pretty warm in there," Riley commented, sounding a bit down.

"Yeah…that it did."

Riley wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly getting a chill down her spine from the breeze blowing up against her. Lucas took notice, and took his girlfriend into his arms and placed a kiss on top of her head. The couple stood in silence as they swayed slightly to the music coming from the gym.

"You having a good time?" Lucas asked.

Riley nodded and turned to look up at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I am. It's been a great time. You?"

Lucas nodded. "Are you okay?"

"This year is just going by so fast. It's hard to believe it's almost over. I don't want it to end quite yet."

"That's the good thing about it. It's not over yet. Even though this year is almost over, don't rush things. There's still plenty of time to enjoy yet."

Riley and Lucas gazed into each other's eyes. To them, they seemed to stay like this for a long while. Riley didn't want it to end, but what Lucas did next made her heart flutter. He leaned in closer to her, and both of them closed their eyes as he kissed her.

Lucas' lips were soft as they moved against hers, and she was a bit saddened when the kiss had to end. Unfortunately, breathing is a necessity. After a few more moments of just enjoying each other's company, the two headed back inside and enjoyed the rest of their night with the greatest friends they could ever ask for.

_**A/N #2: How did you like it? If you wouldn't mind leaving a review on your way out that would be great :) Don't know when I'll put the last chapter up here. It needs some editing and I don't know how crazy this week will be seeing it's the week before a short break. So maybe later this week or early next week. Until next time!**_


	3. The After Party

_**A/N: Here's the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

The four seniors walked back into the Matthews' apartment. It was hard to believe that their senior prom was over, but it wasn't the end of their night quite yet. The girls headed into Riley's bedroom to change out of their formal wear, while Lucas and Farkle took turns using the bathroom to change.

Once she stepped into the room, Riley took off her shoes and threw them into her closet, and they landed on the floor with a soft thud. "It's nice to get dressed up every once in a while, but it's sure nice to get out of these clothes!"

Maya laughed as she unpinned her hair and ran her hand through it. "That's for sure. But it was a really great time."

Riley nodded in agreement as she searched through her dresser for her sweatpants and a tank top. She soon found what she was looking for and threw them on the bed as she began to take her hair down.

Maya pulled her lounge clothes from her overnight bag. She was happy that she was going to be staying over at the Matthews' that night. Maya was not up to be going anywhere else that night, even if it was just to her apartment just a couple blocks away. But it was better to be safe than sorry, especially this late at night.

Riley sat down on her bed and began to brush her hair. "Can you believe prom is over? It seems like yesterday we were dress shopping."

Maya's popped her head through her sweatshirt and shrugged. "I don't know. Right now it seems like everything is happening at the pace it should be. The rest of this year is just going to go by faster, so it's not surprising."

"I know…that's what scares me," she whispered. Riley shook off the feeling and smiled. "But it's still a while away, and we need to enjoy the time we have left instead of being fixed on the end of the year," she said, recalling what Lucas had told her earlier that night.

Maya smiled. "That's my plant…now come on. We better get out there before cowboy and bookworm eat all the snacks."

Both girls chuckled as they headed out into the living room. Once they were there, Farkle was setting the pizza box down on the coffee table and Lucas placed Thor: the Dark World into the blue ray player. As the movie started, everyone got their drinks and a slice of pizza. Lucas sat down on the couch, and Riley cuddled up close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Maya curled herself up in one of the armchairs while Farkle sat on the arm of it with his arm around Maya's shoulders.

It wasn't long into the movie when Farkle shifted his gaze from the TV screen to Maya. After a few moments, Maya felt his gaze and looked up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Maya asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Farkle smiled. "Do I need a reason to look at the person I love the most?"

Maya returned the smile as they both looked into each other's eyes. They stayed like this for a few moments before they both shifted their gaze back to the movie and continued to eat their food. But neither of their minds were focused on the movie.

Once they were done eating, Lucas brought Riley closer to him and rested his chin atop of her head. He took ahold of her hand and lightly stroked it with his thumb. Even though his eyes were fixed on the TV screen, his mind wasn't processing what was happening in the film. It was focused on the young lady in his arms. Whenever he was with her, he felt so much better, even if it was a bad day. Whenever he saw her, his day brightened exponentially. He looked forward to being with her, even if they didn't do much.

When Lucas' thumb brushed softly over Riley's skin, Riley's heart started to flutter. It amazed her how a simple movement made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Then again, it wasn't just the movement. It was the person performing the action. Lucas meant so much to Riley. Yes, she was still young, and she knew that she had a lot to learn about herself, life, and love. And she hoped she could continue on with him.

* * *

><p>After the movie was over, everyone helped clean up the food and garbage, and made sure not to wake the Matthews' while cleaning. Once everything was thrown out or put away, Lucas and Farkle bid Riley and Maya goodnight (or rather good morning) and headed home.<p>

Riley and Maya headed into the bedroom and plopped themselves down on the bed. Once Maya fell onto the bed, she was out like a light. Riley however, wasn't ready to fall asleep yet. She grabbed her phone and went into her videos and played the video of her and Lucas that Maya had recorded and sent to her earlier. Riley loved watching the video, even though it was only a few hours old. After playing it a few times, a text message came in on her phone. Riley pulled it up.

It was from Lucas.

**Lucas: Made it home. Have a good night, city girl ;)**

_Riley: Thanks, you too Lucas. ;) _

Riley put her phone back on the nightstand and inhaled deeply. Tonight was probably the best night she had in a long time. She closed her eyes and thought back to the earlier events that day and smiled as the unconscious world welcomed her.

_**A/N #2: There it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I honestly have no clue if they'd watch Marvel, but I couldn't think of another movie. If you wouldn't mind leaving a comment on the way out that would be great :) ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
